


The Other Winchester

by milohohohoe



Series: Flora Winchester Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hunting, M/M, Sister - Freeform, Wendigo, more to be added - Freeform, winchester have a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milohohohoe/pseuds/milohohohoe
Summary: A story that follows Sam, Dean, and their younger sister Flora.





	The Other Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a 'test' to get back into writing. The next update will probably be in two or three days, and will most likely take place in another season. Idk yet.

Flora Winchester

 

S1E2 Wendigo

 

The wind blew gently through the open window, moving the curtains up and down. From inside the house, you could hear the low humming of a radiator, and light snoring coming from the bed standing underneath the window. Two men, both dressed in flannel and rugged pants, stand in front of the door, knocking. The room goes quiet. Then, footsteps sound across the floor, and the door was opened. There stood a girl, around 25, with short wavy brown hair, and tired green eyes. She was wearing boxer shorts and a mickey mouse top, and stared at the two men, clearly confused. “ Sam?” She looked at the taller one, then smiled a little, stepping forwards and embracing him in a hug. “ I missed you…” She muttered into his shirt. “ I missed you too, Flora .” He answered.  “ Oh, so I don’t matter?” The shorter man rolled his eyes. “ Dean, you haven’t spoken to me for four years.” She snapped. “ Can we come in? We need to talk.” Sam looked at her, and she sighed and held open the door. “ Fine.”

 

They sat in silence in the living room, until Flora, who had left to get a drink, returned holding a mug in her hands. She took a sip, and sat down on the armchair next to the couch. “ So, what’s the deal?” She asked, staring at them. “ Flora, we need your help.” Dean explained.  “ Ah-hah. With what?” Sam looked to the side when he answered. “ Dad’s missing. We need help to find him..”

 

Flora got up angrily. “ No.” She hissed at them. “ No way. The old man can rot in hell. .” Dean was taken aback. “ But.. you’re one of us…we need your help!” Sam  pleaded, but Flora shook her head. “ Come on, Fi, just help us with this one thing! You haven’t helped us in years!” Dean told her. She stopped, pursing her lips. “ Fine. One thing, no more.” Dean and Sam both nodded. “ I’ll get dressed…” Flora told them, finishing her tea and getting up to walk to her room.

 

She returned 20 minutes later, wearing black pants and a black tank top. She had a messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. “ That?” Dean sounded weirded out. “ Yes, Dean. Not everyone can constantly wear flannel.” She retorted. “ Are we leaving now?” Sam nodded. “ Yes.” He looked at Dean. “ We should go then.” Dean nodded.

 

Outside, Flora stares at the Impala, her face a mix between glee and anger. “ You still have this piece of crap?” She asks making Dean point a finger at her. “ Don’t call her that!” He warns, and gets into the car. Flora sighs and climbs into the back. “ So, tell me what’s been going on.”

  

They arrive in Blackwater Ridge after an hour, and Flora knows about the situation. “ So, let me get this straight, you want to find Dad, but instead of, y’know, looking for him, you stop randomly to get rid of crap?” Sam nodded. “ Exactly. And now, there’s something in those woods.” He pointed to the trees. “ And we have to kill it. You know the drill.” Dean grinned at her. “ So, chop chop, we gotta find some disguises.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they were at the Ranger Cabin, looking at pictures of the place tacked onto a board. Flora heard footsteps and quickly turned around, just in time to see a man in a Ranger uniform approach them. “ I hope ya’ll aren’t thinking about going to Blackwater?” Flora shook her head. “ Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.”  Flora smiled at him, while Dean raised a fist and said in a gruff voice: “ Recycle, man!” The Ranger gives them a suspicious look. “ You’re friends with that Haley girl aren’t you?” He asks them in a low voice. “ Uh-yes.” Flora told him, still smiling sweetly. “ Yes we are, Ranger Wilkinson.” She says checking the man's name tag.

 

“Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” Dean shook his head.  “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.” Sam nodded, while Dean grinned and answered, “We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?” The ranger chuckled, but his face stayed serious. “ That is putting it mildly.” Dean smiled, then held up his hand in a suggestive manner. “ Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.” The ranger looks at Dean, who raised his eyebrows and grins.  

 

Ten minutes after, they left the Cabin, Dean holding a paper. He couldn’t help but notice that the whole time, Fiona had been refusing to stand next to him, instead sticking close to Sam. “ What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asks. “ What do you mean?” Dean asks, looking at him with a confused face. Sam was about to answer, when Fiona interrupted: “ The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?” Sam and Dean stop of opposite sides of the Impala. “ I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?” He sounded a little upset. “ Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?” Fiona shrugged. “ Since now. I wanna get this crap over with, I have better stuff to do.” Dean scoffs. “ Yeah, like what?” Fiona looks away and gets into the back, slamming the door shut. “ Really?” Dean rolls his eyes. Sam shrugs at him. “ Dude, you’ve ignored her four years. You can’t expect her to jump on you.” He gets into the car.

 

After visiting Haley, they head to a nearby bar, to have a drink, research and see what other people can tell them. “ So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam explains to them. Dean nods, and Fiona just turns around to call the bartender. She orders Bourbon, making Dean stare at her. “ You drink?” He asks. She rolls her eyes, and takes a sip of the dark golden liquid. “ I’m 24, Dean.” She tells him. Sam leans out and digs out John’s journal. “ Oh, and in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.” Dean grabbed the excerpt from The Lost Creek Gazette, and reads the first lines out loud:

**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!**

_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_

HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]

 

“ And again in ‘59 and before that in ‘36.” Sam continued, and opened his laptop to show them a video. “ Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.” He starts the video, and goes through only three frames. A shadow crosses the screen. He plays it again, and pauses it with the shadow on screen. “ That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.”  Dean playfully punches Sam, and grins at him. “ I told ya there was something!” Flora, who had been rather quiet before, suddenly points at the newspaper snippet, and turns to the bartender. “ Sorry, sir, can you tell me where Shaw lives?”   
  


That afternoon, they finished talking to the man, and were standing outside, in the warm night, Flora watching as Sam and Dean dig through the car trunk and place weapons into their bags. “ You should grab something too.” Sam tells her, but she shrugs, taking out a balisong and .44. “ I have what I need.” She tells him. Sam shrugs. “ Fine.” Then he turns to Dean. “ We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.” He tells Dean, and Flora nods in agreement. Dean scoffs. “ Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster? Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” He picks up his bag. “ I agreed to find Dad, not this.” Flora hissed. “ I don’t want to babysit some random gal.” She slams the trunk shut rather angrily, making Dean flinch.

 

The next day, they pull up at the forest, and get out. Haley, Ben, Roy and another man are standing there, all with full bags. “ Got room for three more?” Flora asks, approaching them. “ Wait, you wanna come with us?” Haley asks. “ Who are these guys?” Roy asks, looking the trio up and down.  “Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.” Haley answered with a bitter voice. Sam ignored them and walks through the crowd and starts to head into the woods. Fiona hurries to catch up, and walks alongside him. She can hear the others talking to Dean in the back, but instead looks at Sam. “ Sammy, why are we doing this?” She asks.

 

“ What do you mean?” He asks, looking at her with a confused face.

 

“ Well, y’know.. hunting. I thought we said we were done.”

 

“ I know. I thought I was but… somehow I always end up here.” Sam sighed. “ You don’t have to stick around. Just until we find Dad.”

 

“ Why do you even wanna find the old man? He’s probably dead, or forgot all about you.” She says, her words sharp. She hears footsteps behind her, and suddenly Dean grabs her arm, firmly, and shakes her. “ Don't talk like that about Dad!” He shouted. She ripped  herself free, heart pounding. “ Fuck off.” She spat, and increased her pace.

 

Meanwhile, in the Mine, two men hang by their wrists from the ceiling. Around them, corpse move slightly with the light breeze coming through the open shaft, through which they can see the freedom that is so close, yet so far. One of them spots a skinny, tall shape and lets out a scream. The other man turns and tries not to watch, as the other’s loud, blood curdling screams turn into silence.

 

The forest is quiet. I like the quiet. Flora thinks to herself. She’s walking a little farther from the rest of the group, although still close enough to see them, just not hear. The, Roy, who is just as annoying by Dean’s unserious behaviour as her, catches up. “ Hey.” He says. “ Hey.” Flora answers, then glances at the shotgun he’s holding. “ You hunt?” She asks, and he nods proudly. “ Mostly buck, sometimes bears.” Flora nods, then is jerked back when Roy grabs her sleeve. He points to a bear trap in front of them. “ Gotta be careful.” He warns her. She turns red, embarrassed. It was a dumb mistake, but she hasn't been in the field in years.

 

“ You didn't pack any food. You’re carrying a messenger bag. You're not rangers.” Haley, who Flora hadn't even noticed come up, tells her. “ So who are you?” She grabs her arm. Sam walks by with a questioning look. Flora motions for him to pass, and he does. Then she turns to Haley. “ I’m helping my brothers find their- I mean our- father.”

 

“ Why didn't you say that before?”

 

Flora shrugs. “ I don’t know. We good now?” Haley nods. “ And, I did pack food.” She pulls a snickers out of her pocket.

 

“This is it. Blackwater Ridge.” Roy announces. Flora checks the coordinates. N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55. “ You hear that?” Dean asks Sam. “ Not even crickets.” He answers. “ I’ll take a look around.” roy tells them, and pushes past waving his gun. “ Alright, let’s all stick together.” Flora tells the rest as they follow Roy.

 

Suddenly, they hear Roy scream. Flora breaks into a sprint, and quickly somes to a halt next to Roy, who is staring at what used to be a campsite. Now, the tents are ripped, the lantern shattered, and blood covering the place, everywhere, on the grounds, tensta and bushes. “ Oh, god..” Haley’s voice cracks. “ Looks like a grizzly.” Roy mutters, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Haley drops her bag and starts to search through the place frantically, yelling her brothers name. “ Tommy! Tommy!” Despite Sam trying to shush her.

 

“ Quiet!” He finally shouts, and she looks at him. “ Why?”  

“Something might still be out there.” Sam explains. Dean calls him, and he goes over. “ Look. The two were dragged away but the tracks stop here.” He points at the muddy floor with a stick. “ I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.” Fiona says, leaning over the tracks.  Dean and Sam head back to the campsite. Where Haley has found Tommy’s phone and is clutching it, crying. “ Hey, he could still be alive.” Dean tries to comfort her. Before Haley can respond, a scream comes from inside the woods. “ Help! Help!” Everyone immediately jumps up and sprint to aid the shouter, Roy in the lead. However, they find noone, and when they return to the campsite, all of their supplies have disappeared .

“ Can I talk with you? In private?” Flora asks Dean, who follows her to the edge of the forest. She grabs John’s Journal from him, and flips to a page, and points at it.  “Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.” Dean rolls his eyes. “ Dude. Have I ever been wrong? Besides, the claws, the human voice?” Dean groans. “ Great.”

 

“ Whatever it is, I can handle it.” Is the response they get from Roy when they ask him to get out of the woods. “ It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now” Sam tells him. “  One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.” Flora steps in before the fight escalates: “ Well, right now it's about to become dark, and we all know that thing is pretty damn good at hunting at night. We gotta set up and protect ourselves. Haley looks at her, “ How?”  

 

The group is huddled around a fire, while Flora scratches symbols into the dr=irst around them. “ What are those?” Haley asks. “ Anasazi. The wendigo can’t cross them.” Flora replies. Sam and Dean look at her, as she scratched the symbols into the dirt. Out of the three, she has always been the best with the whole, voodoo aspect. Dean had the physical strength, Sam the smarts, and Flora the voodoo.  Roy laughs, and Sam glares at him. “ Nobody likes a skeptic.” He tells him. Flora gets up and sits down at the edge of the symbols, facing away from everyone else. Dean follows her and sits down next to her. “You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean asks. “ I’m fine-” Flora starts, but is interrupted by her older brother. “ No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” Fiona sighs. “ Dad’s not here.” She tells him. Dean nods. “ Yeah, I figured.”

 

“ Then why the hell are we here?” She asks. “ This is why.” Dean points to his father’s journal. “ This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.” Flora shakes her head. “ I don’t give a damn about the family business.” She tells him. “ Really? Last I heard you were the one thing werewolves feared with their lives in Boston?” Flora shrugs. “ It’s different.”

 

“ How?”

 

“ I...I’m not sure. It just is.”

 

“ Well, I’m sure that Dad left us a job. And I intend to do it.”

 

Flora is about to say something, when yelling comes from inside the woods. “ Help!” The same voice as before. The wendigo. Flora feels her blood run cold, as Dean readies his gun. She does the same. Now, she would never admit this, but she is a terrible shot. Her father used to say, “ JFK would have seen the moon landing if your ass was shooting at him.” Nonetheless, she holds it in her hands. “ Help!” Sam shines a flashlight about. “ He’s trying to draw us out!” He yells. “ Stay put!” Flora tells everyone. “ In the magic circle?” Roy retorts, then at the sound of more yells, points his gun into the bushes. He says something that Flora can’t hear, then takes the short. “ I hit it!” He hollers, and runs off to see. “ No!” Dean yells at him.

 

The next time they see Roy, it’s the next morning, when the find him, underneath a tree. His neck is bent at an impossible angle.

 

" I mean, these things..they aren't supposed to exist…" Haleys shocked voice mutters.

 

SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents. Flora sits next to her. " They are tough." She says in a calm voice. " I wish they weren't but they are."

 

“ What if it's out there? Watching us?”

 

“ It probably is. But as long as we stay inside the symbols, we’ll be safe.” She sighs, and opens her mouth to continue, but Sam approaches her. “ Hey.” Flora nods to him. “ Hey. Listen, we should strike nbow. We got a chance now that its day.”

 

“ Well, I’m in.” Dean joins the conversation. Haley digs through her bag, and takes out her own journal, flipping open the page on wendigos. “'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'. They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.”

 

“ How's a man turn into one of those things?” Haley’s voice sounds terrified.

“ Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.”

Dean tells her, leaning down to pick up some things.

“ Like the donner  party!” Ben exclaims, and Flora nods

. “ Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality” Sam tells them. Flora continues:

“ If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.”

“ Then how could Tommy still me alive?”  

“ You're not gonna like it.” Dean tells her. He looks at Flora, then Sam, and back to Hailey. “ Tell me.” She says quietly.  “More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.” Flora tells her. “ How do we stop it?” Flora looked at Dean, waiting for him to answer.  “Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—” He holds up a can of lighter fluid and a white cloth, which is stuffed into a bottle. “ We gotta torch the sucker.”

 

Dean, holding his molotov cocktail in hand, leads the group through the  bushes. They pass a tree with claw marks and blood on it, and Flora makes a disgusted face.  She hurries to take the lead with Sam and Dean. “ Flora.” Sam calls her over. She hurried to him. “ Yeah?” He points to a tree, covered in scratches.  “ You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.” They hear growling, and the bushes behind them rustle. Then, Haley looks to her feet when  a drop of red kliquid lands in front of her. She slowly turns her head up, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she jumps away. A second later Roys lifeless corpse lands in front of them. More growling. “  Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!” Dean shouts, and everyone takes off into the forest. Suddenly, Ben stumbles and trips. Flora stops , and quickly helps him up. But the group has already been separated. “ Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.” Flora mumbled, and pulls him along as she keeps sprinting.

 

Then, a loud scream comes from the forest. “ Sam! Dean!” Flora yells and sprints forwards. There, in the clearing, Dean’s molotov cocktail is on the floor, broken. Her brothers are nowhere to be seen. “ Dean! Sam!” Flora shouts again. Nothing, but the low whistle of the wind blowing through the trees, answers.

 

“  If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asks her, as they trudge through the forest.  “ Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.” Flora answers. Suddenly, Ben somes to a stop, and leans down. He picks up an M&M. Dean had been eating those when they were at the campsite. “ They went this way.” He concludes. Flora grins. “ Better than breadcrumbs. They follow the trail, and eventually stop in front of a mine.

 

Flora stares at the red sign which reads:  WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. She looks at Ben, and shrugs slightly, then steps inside. Above their heads, is an even bigger sign. KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

 

Flora shivers, shining the flashlight out in front of them. The mine is freezing cold, even with 27 Degrees outside. Growling. Quickly, she grabs Ben and pulls him against the wall, covering his mouth so he won't scream. The wendigo comes their way, then in the last minute stops and goes through a different tunnel. Flora sighs in relief. She pulls Ben with her as they continue to go through the tunnel. 

 

Suddenly, the floorboards beneath them crack. Flora looks at Ben with wide eyes, and then they fall. They land in a pile of something with a loud thud, Flora letting out a pained gasp. She looks down, mortified at what she sees. Bones. Human bones. Ben retches, and jumps away from the pile. “ Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” She mutters. She looks up, and sees Dean  and Sam and Haley hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. “ She sprints to Sam. “ Sam!” She shakes him. He opens his eyes. “ Cut me down.” He mutters, and she complies to do so, then watches as he frees Dean. Ben has freed Haley by now. 

Dean winces. “ Hey, you okay?” Sam sounds worried. “ Yeah.” He leads them to a empty patch on the floor, where they sit down. Dean makes a pained noise. “ Sure you're alright?” Sam asks again. Dean nods. “  Yeah. Yep. Where is he?” 

 

“ Gone for now.” Flora tells them. Haley screeches and runs over to Tom, who is hanging from the ceiling in the corner. “ Tommy…” She gingerly touches his cheek .He jerks awake with a gasp. “ Get him down!” Flora yells. Sam cuts him down, and Haley embraced him, muttering comforting words into his ear. “ Check it out.” Dean has found the missing supplies in the corner, and his holding up a flare gun. 

“ That should work.” Flora commented, and Sam grinned as Dean twirled the gun in his fingers. 

 

They head down the tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead, while Flora takes the back. Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping, and trying to stay silent. A low growl is heard from the tunnels. “  Looks like someone's home for supper.” Dean comments, gripping his flare gun tighter. “ We'll never outrun it.” Flora comments, looking worried. Again, she’s never been good with the physical aspect of the job. She wishes she had her spellbook with her, or that she at least had time to draw a banishing sigil- Dean looks at Sam.  “You thinking what I'm thinking?” 

 

“ I think so.”  

 

“All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Flora. He's gonna get you out of here.”  

 

“What are you gonna do?” Haley asks, and Dean winks at her, and stolls down the tunnels, yelling: “ Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste  _ good _ .” Flora watches as he leaves, and turns to the rest. “ Alright, come on, hurry!” The three follow Sam and Flora through the tunnels.   

 

“  Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!” Dean hollers. The wendigo, however, seems to not be interested, as it continues to stalk the ways, following the scent of its previous prey. It growls, as it spots Flora, who is in the back of the group. She quickly points a gun at it, and yells, “ Sam, get them out of here!”

 

“ Flora, no!”

 

“ Go!” Sam finally nods, and ushers the rest of the group up the tunnel.  Flora waits till they leave, and points her gun at the dark tunnel. She slowly puts her fingers over the trigger. Then, moire growling, but this time it's from the other side. She turns, just in time to see the Wendigo staring directly into her face. She screams loudly, and fires the gun, missing by a few centimeters. She sprints past the confused creature and follows the group; eventually catching up. “ Flora!” Haley screams.  “Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.” She pants, not used to running. 

 

They are about to reach the end of the tunnel, the wendigo close behind them. “ Get back!” Flora shouts, and stands in front of them. But, next thing she knows, it makes a huge leap and lands between her and the rest, growling. It approaches Tom, very slowly, then turns and sniffs in Sam’s direction. Slowly, it creeps towards him. 

“ Hey!” Flora yells, her voice trembling. She points her flare gun off, anf fires it, praying to the gods that it will work. It hits it, and goes off, engulfing the creature in flames, as it screams, and finally falls dead.  “ Not bad, huh?” Flora smiles at her brothers. 

 

The ambulance lights shine bright in the dark of the night, as Flora watches the paramedics patch up Tom. Behind her, Sam and Ben are being interviewed.  

“And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” They had told the group to lie and say it was a grizzly. “ That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.” Sam nods. 

“ All right, we'll go after it first thing.” 

 

Haley approaches Flora. “ I don’t know how to thank you…” She says, and Flora smiles lasciviously. Haley  smiles despite herself. “ Must you cheapen the moment?” Flora nods. “ Yeah.” One of the paramedics approaches her. “ You riding with your brother?” He asks, and Haley nods. He heads back to the car, and Haley calls Ben. “ Let’s go.” She turns to Flora, and steps closer, going on her tiptoes, and kissing her cheek. “ I hope you find your father.” Flora blushes, and Dean gives her a jealous look. “ Thanks, Sam, Dean.” Haley tells them, before climbing into the ambulance with Tom. “ Bye.” She tells them, before the ambulance drives off. 

 

Sam, Flora and Dean sit on the hood of the Impala, drinking beers in silence. “ Man, I hate camping.” Flora suddenly breaks the silence. “ Me too.” Dean comments. Sam looks down, deep in thought, and Dean places a hand over his shoulder.  “Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.”

Dean tosses Sam the keys, although rather reluctantly. The three of them get into the car, slamming shut the doors, almost perfectly in sync. Flora sits in the back, as Dean shoves a CD into the player, and “ Fly by Night” starts to play. She slowly rolls up on the backseat, and closes her eyes, falling asleep while the music plays in the back.

 

“ My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend. 

My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback and kudos!


End file.
